Put Upon Percy
Alec Baldwin |series=Series 5 |series_no=5.09 |number=113 |released= * 24th September 1998 * 3rd December 1998 * 21st January 1999 * 29th May 2000 * 15th January 2004 * 10th August 2009 |previous=Baa! |next=Toby and the Flood }} Put Upon Percy is the ninth episode of the fifth series. Plot One day, Percy puffs into the yards, feeling "put upon." He tells Thomas, who is at first confused as to what Percy means, but believes it is a silly saying. However, Annie and Clarabel sing about it. Later that day, he is sent to collect metal from the foundry, coal from the coal yards, flour from the mills, rocks from the quarries and fuel from the depot, all of which he then has to deliver to the Docks. After, he collects empty trucks, who tease him about being dirty and want Thomas or Duck instead; Percy just ignores them. When he returns to the sheds, Percy is exhausted, but the other engines are quite unsympathetic towards him and laugh at his misfortune. However, Sir Topham Hatt silences the others and tells Percy to get a good night's rest, as he has done a good day's work. The next day, Percy brings some trucks to the coal mine, and when he gets to the mineshaft, the foreman tells his driver some trucks have become stuck on a piece of mining equipment and Percy is asked to give them a good push to get them moving again. Percy puffs back to a large canvas barrier, which is used to protect the track from loose rocks, and charges the trucks. However, he pushes the trucks too hard. The runaway trucks break free, but they run out of control into the mine and soon crash into a support beam, causing the mine to collapse. The mine is evacuated, but Percy is too late to get to safety and has to make a run for it. Unfortunately, the shaking causes a rockslide, and the track Percy is on begins to crumble. However, he remembers the canvas barrier and takes refuge underneath it just before it is buried under the rubble. Percy and his crew are alright, but the miners don't realise that, and they immediately set for a rescue. Thomas and Duck arrive with the Breakdown Train to free him, after which Sir Topham Hatt rewards Percy for his bravery by sending him to be cleaned and repainted at the works. After he returns, Thomas apologises for teasing him, and remarks that Percy was certainly put upon by the rockslide. Percy agrees, but smiles at his new paint, and states he does not mind that being put upon him. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck * Henry * Gordon * James * Cranky * Big Mickey Locations * Brendam Docks * The Coal Mines * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Ironworks * Shunting Yards * The Flour Mill * The Fuel Depot * Anopha Quarry * The Works Trivia * The face of S.C. Ruffey appears on the front truck of the runaway train in the mine. * A scrap model of Thomas can be seen at the scrapyard. Same with a scrapped cab roof from Thomas at the entrance to the mine, along with a wheel set from the Dyson lorry's flatbed from Sleeping Beauty. * Due to scenes on one particular set across the season being filmed in one go, during the scene of the engines at Tidmouth Sheds, the drivers standing next to the engines are positioned the same, James' tender is tilted the same and he, Gordon and Henry have the same faces and are in the same berths as in the previous episode. * In the scenes where Annie and Clarabel tease Percy and when Percy shunts back to the canvas barrier, music is heard in the US and international narrations; this is absent in the UK narration. * Annie and Clarabel's song about Percy is a different tune between the US and UK versions. *The three berth garage and a scrap OBB boxcar from TUGS appear in the episode. *A Märklin BR 80 chassis was used to push trucks along in this episode. Goofs * When Percy is collecting goods to take to Brendam Docks, he collects twelve trucks. However, when he gets to Brendam, there are only ten trucks in his train. * When Percy reverses into the shed, James' tender is tilted. * When Percy reverses to bump the trucks, he only reverses a few metres to the canvas barrier. When the mine collapses, he reverses further than before and takes refuge behind the barrier. * When the trucks run free in the mine, it is clearly seen that they reach the end, as light from the end of the tunnel can be seen, but in the next shot they are still running through the mine. * Before the trucks crash, the tracks that they are on are broken. * In the shot of Percy shunting at the coaling plant, a buffer stop is on top of a pile of soil. * When Percy enters the yard at the beginning of the episode, his eyes are wonky. * When Percy is shown as the mine is collapsing, his face appears crooked. * When the narrator says "Then there was trouble again," a set of wheels can be seen pushing the runaway trucks along. * When Percy speaks to Thomas at the end, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. * When Percy is talking to Thomas at the end of the episode, you can see the filming equipment in Thomas's pupils. In Other Languages Home Media Releases NOR * Stepney Gets Lost (Norwegian VHS/DVD) JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.3 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.2 * Anytime With Percy! GR * The Trains Have Fun MYS * Toby and the Flood and Other Thomas Adventures * Put Upon Percy and Other Adventures SWE * Little Engines Help Out GER * Heroes on Rails DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 1 MYS * Toby and the Flood and Other Thomas Adventures DK * Thomas and the Ghosts and Other Stories ITA * Time for James WAL * Fleas and 15 other Stories KOR * I Keep My Promise THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 17 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 12 * Thomas and Friends Volume 8 TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 13 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:La Exigencia de Percy he:פרסי המנוצל ja:ゆうかんなパーシー pl:Zawalony Piotruś ru:Перси нагрузили Category:Series 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video